


Office Affair

by LateToThePartie



Series: A Queen, A King, and Their Lover [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateToThePartie/pseuds/LateToThePartie
Summary: After having been offered a part time role with the Underworld Corp, Daphne finds herself in the midst of an interesting game.If you are reading my "Whispering in the Dark" series, those events precede "A Queen, A King, and Their Lover" by a century.
Relationships: Daphne/Hades (Lore Olympus), Daphne/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: A Queen, A King, and Their Lover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166927
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	1. The Queen's Morning Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne and Persephone go over the queen's morning schedule which turns into yet another steamy office hook up for the pair. Persephone is adamant that they keep it from Hades.
> 
> What kind of games are they playing?

Persephone and Hades drove into the office like they did every morning in autumn and winter for the last century. They walked, arm in arm, chatting about their meetings and plans for the day, rode the elevator together, and parted ways with a brief, sweet kiss, each going to their separate offices. Three days a week, their shared PA, Daphne, would be there to greet them with their morning coffees, a new tradition started just a few weeks ago. In time, she’d make the rounds, ensuring that they were on schedule for the day, and that was that.

Persephone had been at her desk for about an hour when Daphne strolled in, wearing a dark blue skirt and jacket with a cream blouse underneath. Her hair was gathered up in a tight bun except for loose strands which framed her face. Rolling a chair next to the queen, she crossed her legs and pulled out her tablet to review open items. Persephone couldn’t help but notice the pointy-toed stilettos on her friend's feet. Her outfit was the epitome of work professional.

“So it looks like you have the next 30 minutes free since the audit team had to reschedule for next week. After that you’re booked solid.”

"Ah, a rare free 30 minutes. By the way, I love your outfit today," Persephone said.

Looking up from her tablet, the nymph smiled and said, "Thanks! It’s cashmere! The designer was going for an 80s aesthetic: sharp angles and broad shoulders. I did convince him, though, to skip the shoulder pads.”

Persephone reached out and touched the shoulders and said, “Good call. No one needs shoulder pads anymore. So, is this another one of your deals with up and coming designers?”

Daphne sat back and said, “Not exactly. I realized I didn’t have much in the way of corporate-friendly work outfits after I agreed to work here. And buying clothes off the rack isn’t really my style. So I met with a designer to have some work appropriate outfits custom made.” Her face lit up and she continued, “But the exciting part is that the designer was inspired by my request and decided to use the designs we came up with for his spring/summer collection. I’ll be modeling them at his show in a few weeks.”

“That’s so exciting!” Persephone squealed and leaned forward to hug her friend.

Daphne returned the embrace, taking the time to relax into her friend’s arms. It had been so long since the nymph had been excited for anything and now that things were picking up, she felt a certain type of joy she hadn’t felt since her youth, since she’d first set out on her own. Who would have thought that the queen’s request for a night of passion would have re-ignited the nymph’s desire for her old modeling life?

Pulling back, both ladies felt the mood shift between them. The air felt heavy between them, the tension like a charge that danced over their skin pulling them closer together until their lips locked. Gripping the queen’s shoulders, Daphne pressed her lips insistently, opening her mouth and running her tongue along the queen’s luscious lips.

Taking in a deep breath, Persephone opened her mouth and then their tongues were mating, swirling around each other, and darting past each other’s lips. The last few weeks had been like this, the two of them passionately making love in the office whenever a quiet moment presented itself.

Suddenly Persephone was on her lap. As they kissed, Daphne could feel the queen’s hands skimming down her shirt, popping open button after button until her blouse dangled on her shoulders. 

Wasting no time, Persephone began kissing her way down Daphne’s neck and chest. With her left hand, she pulled down her bra strap, looking up to make eye contact with her lover. “Oh please,” she begged, looking down at the queen under heavy-lidded eyes. 

Releasing the nymph’s heavy breast from its confines, her right hand thumbed Daphne’s other nipple through her bra cup. Daphne was panting, dying to feel her friend’s lips on her most sensitive parts. When Persephone ran the tip of her tongue over the pebbled nipple, Daphne whimpered, and when she took the nipple into her mouth, gently nibbling on it between her teeth, the nymph let out a loud moan. 

Quickly, Persephone placed her hand over Daphne’s mouth and pulled her head back, “Shh, we wouldn’t want Hades to hear, would we?” Daphne, wide-eyed, shook her head back and forth. Content, Persephone returned to her ministrations, pulling the other bra strap down and revealing the breast with the blue nipple. All the years she used to swim naked with Daphne – and other nymphs – Persephone had never seen her friend in a sexual light; it wasn’t until she decided to explore that aspect of her sexuality that she found her friend to be irresistible. In retrospect, she regretted not making better use of her time in the mortal realm to explore her sexuality. It probably would have helped her gain confidence immensely. She wondered if Hades would let her explore this when she had to leave him in the spring.

Biting her lip, Daphne pulled back and said, “I want to taste you.” The urge to please the queen was buried deep in the nymph’s essence, to reward Persephone for rescuing her from her depressed existence in the pursuit of her own sexual fantasies.

Smiling, Persephone stood up and unzipped her black dress, shimmying it down over her hips, revealing a black lace bra and thong.

Daphne leaned back and said, “Look at you, all dressed up under that. It’s almost like you planned all of this today.”

Persephone laughed a little and said casually, as she began to remove her bra and thong, “Well, I had a few motives. I wanted to drive Aidoneus crazy today knowing I’m wearing such skimpy underthings. But I’d hoped you’d get to see them too so I could drive you crazy the rest of the day as well.” Now, completely nude, the queen hopped up onto her desk and spread her legs.

“You just love wrapping us around your fingers, don’t you?” Daphne murmured sultrily.

“I’m the queen. Of course I do,” Persephone responded in kind.

Daphne stood up and walked in front of the desk, taking in the naked form of the spring goddess. She was practically glowing, wearing nothing but a diamond necklace and earrings and her black tiara. Leaning forward, she placed a hand on either side of Persephone’s shoulders, kissing her passionately before trailing down to If kiss her breasts softly, trailing little kisses around her areolas. The queen threw her head back in pleasure when Daphne rolled her tongue over her nipple. Pinching the other nipple hard between her perfectly manicured nails and twisting it a little, Persephone let out a low, quiet moan. 

Continuing on her path, Daphne trailed light kisses down Persephone’s stomach, and she squirmed under the ticklish touch. Daphne pulled back a little and said, “You’re so ticklish...it’d be fun to tie you up and see just _how_ ticklish you are.” 

Persephone moaned and said, “Hades has done that with me before.”

The nymph was pleased to hear this, wondering what other sexy games the royal couple participated in. Daphne leaned forward and whispered in her lover’s ear, “Did he edge you? Would you like that?”

Damn her for tapping into her deepest fantasies, Persephone thought. Mindlessly, she said, “Oh yes...now _please_ I want you.” Without hesitating, Daphne leaned forward and began licking and sucking on Persephone’s nub, slowly and gently at first, which also caused the queen to squirm and let out a breathy, “please.” Daphne loved watching her friend in this state.

Increasing the pressure, Daphne inserted a finger into her folds and stroked up in a come-hither motion causing the queen to put an arm over her mouth, biting on her own flesh to stop herself from moaning. The nymph continued on this relentless attention as Pesephone began to tweak her own nipples, building the pressure inside.

Finally, she fell over the edge, arching her back and choking back a cry as Daphne continued to suck on her clit through her orgasmic aftershocks.

Afterwards, Daphne sat back in her chair and pulled the queen into her arms, saying, “That was a very good use of thirty minutes.” It had never felt this way for Daphne. Whatever this was they had, it was the perfect combination of sex and friendship. After having been in a relationship for a century, a relationship which had started pleasantly, but, well got boring, the nymph revelled in her freedom to make love with whom she pleased. 

Persephone lifted her head up and laughed, kissing her friend once. Stroking her face, she asked, “Gods, you’re so great to touch. Do we have enough time for me to repay the favor?”

Daphne shook her head and said, “I’m afraid not.” She leaned forward to kiss her again and then whispered in her ear, “And it’s a shame too, since I’m so turned on.” What she didn't whisper was that she was going to take her sexual energies out on Hades in the afternoon. Some things the queen just didn't need to know.

Sighing, Persephone stretched back and yawned before standing up and beginning to dress again, while Daphne fixed her bra and blouse. “We’ll have to make time during the week to remedy that.”

Daphne smiled over her shoulder and said, on her way out, “I couldn’t agree more.”

“Oh Daphne!” Persephone called out as she pulled up the zipper on her dress. “I trust you’re keeping this to yourself. I don’t want Aidoneus to find out.”

Daphne smirked and said, “Of course, my lips are sealed.”

Persephone sighed and eased back into her chair. Daphne was a beautiful nymph and she couldn’t wait for round two. She was always the queen, but today she definitely felt like it, having made love with her husband as well as her friend and lover this morning. Smirking to herself, she knew the day was only going to get better when she met up with Hades for their lunch time “break.”

It was good to be the queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK folks, this story will have 1 or 2 more chapters. I hope you enjoy it, especially now that I've switched the setting to the Underworld Offices. As always, I appreciate your readership and would love to hear your feedback, good and bad.


	2. The King's Afternoon Schedule is a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch, Daphne pops by the King's office to fix his afternoon schedule. 
> 
> They engage in more *interesting* pursuits, but why is he asking her to keep this quiet from the Queen?
> 
> What will happen when the whole thing blows up?

An hour after lunch break ended, which was always reserved for Hades and Persephone, Daphne sauntered in and sat down in front of him, saying, “Are you ready to go over your meetings for the rest of the day and tomorrow’s schedule?” She’d purposely left her blouse a little too open at the top, not that she needed to resort to such tactics to gain the king’s attention.

Hades was looking at his monitor, concentrating on the email in front of him, but when he looked away, his breath was almost taken away by Daphne’s outfit. He’d had a glimpse of it in the morning when he and Persephone came in, but somehow it seemed sexier than before. Objectively, he knew it was him since outside of the unbuttoned blouse, there was nothing inherently sexy about a well-tailored business suit. He just found her to be sexy, regardless of what she did (or did not) wear. “Uhh, y-yeah,” he stammered. He’d just had sex with his wife an hour ago. What was wrong with him today?

Smiling seductively, Daphne pulled out her tablet and looked down at it, saying, “Great, it’s a mess.” Scrolling through a few items, she looked back up at him, affecting a wide-eyed and innocent look, the same look Persephone would give him from time to time. It always made him weak. “Can we ditch your 3 pm meeting with the judges? It’s overlapping two other meetings you have.”

Reluctantly breaking away from the lovely vision in front of him, Hades looked at his calendar and said, “I don’t see the meeting with the judges on here.”

Daphne frowned and stood up, walking around to his side of the desk to look at his email, saying, “That’s odd. I wonder how the calendars got out of sync.”

Bending over, she peered at his email and then back down at her tablet. Hades was beginning to sweat, her heavy breasts were just dangling next to him and if he turned his head, he’d be able to see right down her blouse. 

Smiling, Daphne looked at him and said, “Do you mind if I use your keyboard and mouse?”

Rolling back, Hades breathed a sigh of relief and said, “By all means.”

“Thanks,” she said and stepped in front of him, displaying her perfect ass to him. A few clicks later, she stood back and said, “All fixed,” before sitting down on his lap and twisting around to face him.

Wide-eyed, he leaned back as she clutched at his suit lapels. She said, “There, I’ve cleared up your schedule. Looks like you’re free for the next forty-five minutes.” She leaned forward to kiss him and Hades cursed himself for being so weak and responsive. Pulling back, she said, wantonly, "I've been turned on all day. I need to feel you."

Immediately, his hands rose up to gather her closer to him. Murmuring, he said, “Do you think this is a good idea? I don’t want Persephone to find out.”

Laughing, Daphne said, “Oh, she won’t. She’s stuck in a two hour meeting right now.”

Hades sighed and said, “Well, in that case…” and pulled her closer again to kiss her as his free hand traveled up her thigh. Peppering kisses along her jaw and neck, he whispered, “Did you wear blue today for me?”

Smiling coyly, Daphne said, “Maaaybeee…I thought if I wore some blue, I’d be able to get some blue.”

He groaned and pulled the arm he had wrapped around her belly closer to him and thrust his hips up, letting her feel his erection. “You drive me wild.” Urging her to stand up, he said, “Take your skirt and blouse off for me.”

Smiling, Daphne stripped down to her low-cut bra and garter belt.

“No panties?” Hades asked, smirking.

“Didn’t want the panty lines. Old modeling trick. You can even see thongs under clothes sometimes,” she said, tilting her head to the side and releasing her bun.

Hades growled, “I love seeing your thongs through your clothes, especially when we’re in meetings and you sit forward. Fates, do you do that to tempt me?”

Daphne bit her lip and said, “yes,” but also remembered she did it for the queen as well.

“Good, I like that you think of me when you get dressed,” he said, stepping forward and unclasping her bra, releasing her breasts. Placing his large hands over them, he massaged her breasts for a few minutes, watching her face as the pleasure of his touch caused her breathing to increase, her brow to furrow, and her mouth to part. Gently he brushed her nipples with his fingertips and she jolted at the ticklish feeling. Chuckling a little, he brushed her nipples lightly again and she shivered this time, her areolas crinkling further. She had already been turned on since her little morning quickie with Persephone. He had no idea how much she loved this light teasing and tickling of her nipples. One day she’d have to introduce him properly.

"Pinch them, suck them, please," she moaned and then bit her lip.

"As you wish," he whispered before rolling both of her nipples between his index fingers and thumbs. Pinching firmly and twisting, he asked, "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, but harder," she moaned, throwing her head back.

"Your tits are so beautiful. I fantasize about sucking on them until you cum sometimes."

"Oh Hades you're so hot. I want you inside me."

"Soon enough, Little Flower, but first…" and then he lowered his head to lick her nipples, extending his forked tongue. As always, he was drawn to her blue nipple, sucking on it until she was whimpering and begging him to pay attention to her other breast.

Slowly he pushed her back until she was sitting on the edge of his desk. Daphne wasn’t sure what she loved more, her time with the queen or her time with the king. Perhaps she loved both equally. Fortunately for her, she didn’t have to decide as long as this little game at work continued.

He stood back, unbuckling and unzipping his pants, pulling them and his boxers down just enough to reveal his massive cock. Daphne bit her lip again and said, “Unbutton your shirt. You have such a beautiful body.”

Smirking, Hades unbuttoned his shirt but left it, and his jacket, on. Stepping forward, he lined his cock up and pushed straight in. Both sighed and he leaned forward to kiss her hard as he began moving in and out of her, slowly at first. 

“Oh Little Flower, you feel so good,” he moaned as he leaned back and began to thumb her clit. He was so weak for the soft, curvy women in his life. He enjoyed nothing more than pleasing them over and over again. He may be a king, but in between the sheets he lived to serve. 

Daphne tweaked her nipples and bit her lip to stifle the moans she desperately wanted to let out. He was so imposing, so handsome, so masculine, and so powerful. He was an amazing lover; Persephone was a very lucky goddess to have this god as her husband.

Increasing the speed he began to slam into her again and again, his thumb furiously rubbing over her swollen nub. Finally, she took in a few shuddering breaths and then arched her back as she mouthed a silent scream. Unraveled by the beautiful nymph below him, Hades threw his head back and grimaced as he came inside of her. Without Persephone there to watch, this felt satisfyingly wrong, his dirty little secret from his wife he’d just made love to not two hours ago.

Afterwards, he leaned over her, resting as much of his weight on his arms as possible, and trailed little kisses across her face murmuring how beautiful she was, how good she felt, how he couldn't wait to have sex with his Little Flower again. Daphne smiled, basking in the warmth of his affections. They were just having sex, she knew, but the tenderness he showed her afterwards made her realize that he must care for all of his lovers like this, or at least the ones who allowed him to. Hades was a god of contrasts, so severe in how he ran his businesses, but so soft with the women with whom he was intimate. 

The sudden banging of his door opening and closing made him snap his head up. He met the stern gaze of his wife, arms crossed.

Gasping, he looked down at Daphne, who was looking backwards at Persephone, a broad smile on her face.

“I-I thought you said she was in a meeting for a few hours,” Hades said to Daphne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying this little bit of smut, absolutely devoid of any plot.


	3. Double Booked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone confronts Hades and Daphne.

“I-I thought you said she was in a meeting for a few hours,” Hades said to Daphne. Quickly he pulled out and stood up, tucking his softening member back into his pants.

“We wrapped early,” she said brusquely, walking up to her husband and his lover. “When I came back, I couldn’t find you, Daphne, at your station. I just knew where you’d gotten to.”

The nymph was trying hard to disguise her smile. “Really? Well, now that you’ve found me, what are  _ you _ going to do about it?” she asked, with mock attitude.

Persephone put a hand on each of the nymph’s shoulders and pulled her up into a crushing kiss, the nymph slipping her arms around the queen. They stayed like that for sometime, Daphne - naked - sitting on the edge of Hades’s desk, letting the queen delve into her mouth. Persephone’s hands slipped down to the nymph’s hardened nipples and began stroking them at first, followed by pinching them.

Pulling her head back, but still pulling on her nipples, Persephone said, “How dare you only leave us thirty minutes of private time this morning? I wanted to taste you. It’s all I’ve been able to think about all day.”

Hades watched the exchange with rapt attention, his softened cock quickly hardening again. He didn’t know what his queen had planned when she came marching into office, knowing he’d be physically occupied with Daphne. He just knew that his wife had suggested they pretend they were having a secret affair with their admin this morning and had texted Daphne the plan as well. At first he thought it was a silly game, but when we was having sex with Daphne, it felt so raw and wrong, as if he was genuinely engaging in a secret extramarital affair. He was grateful for his wife’s imagination.

Persephone released Daphne’s nipples and smiled seductively at her. Twirling a lock of her hair, Daphne returned the smile and said, “Well, I’ve just had a man cum in me, so I hardly think you’ll want to taste me now that I’m so  _ dirty _ .”

“Hey!” Hades said. “You were begging me for it!”

Both women laughed and Persephone said, “Hmm...sounds like you need to get cleaned up first. Well...I  _ guess _ a shower would do.”

Daphne sighed dramatically and said, “I guess it would. I think I’ll need your help to get clean.”

Shaking her head back and forth, Persephone sighed and said, “I suppose I could help you out.”

Biting her lip, Daphne asked, “But is it going to be that much fun to give me oral sex if we’re getting wet in the shower? I mean, do you want to see these breasts soaking wet?”

Hades moaned quietly.

Starting to undress, Persephone said, “I guess we’ll just have to see.” Fully naked, she grabbed Daphne’s hand and pulled her to her feet. Giggling to each other, they began to walk back towards Hades’s private bathroom.

He’d fantasized about this a long time ago, but now that it was happening, it was as if he was rooted in place.

Just as they were about to enter his bathroom, Persephone looked back over her shoulder and said, “Well, are you just going to stand there with your big cock sticking out, or are you going to come watch us shower?”

Wordlessly, Hades followed them into the bathroom, undressing as he watched them, unable to keep their hands and lips off of each other. Without breaking from their kiss, Persephone reached for the water and put it on hot. This wasn’t like all of the times Hades had watched porn - these two women were clearly sexually attracted to each other. And yet Daphne had been so passionate with him as well. Was it possible for three people to share a honeymoon phase? Was that possible if it was just a married couple having sex with their friend?

Stepping in, Daphne and Persephone sighed under the blast of steamy hot water, while Persephone’s hand snaked down to Daphne’s lower lips, her fingers lightly stroking them before delving in to feel the wetness of the nymph’s previous amorous activities and current aroused state. Hades got in behind them and closed the shower door, beginning to stroke his cock. He didn’t know what he wanted more: to watch them or to jump in. Wisdom told him to not interfere and let the ladies have their fun.

Persephone gently pushed Daphne back onto the bench in the shower. The flower nymph rested with her back against the wall and her legs spread. He stroked himself harder as he watched Persephone bury her face in Daphne’s folds and suck on her clit like she was starving. Perhaps that was true. His queen did say she had been denying part of herself for a while, so maybe this was her pent up sexual energies finally coming out?

The queen knelt between her friend’s legs, her eyes rolling back as she let her tongue linger on that sensitive nub she craved so much. She loved the way a woman felt under her lips almost as much as she loved sucking on a cock - perhaps as much. Or perhaps it was the newness of this situation she loved so much. Persephone didn’t feel a need to quantify her emotions in this moment and let the thoughts slip away as she continued to pleasure Daphne.

Daphne threw her head back and cried out several times as Persephone continued her relentless assault on her most sensitive spot. The echo of her desperate, feminine cries was music to Hades’s ears. Moving faster, the queen grabbed her thighs and held them in place and she sucked hard one final time, sending Daphne over the edge of orgasm. Wailing, Daphne brought her hands to her face until she’d caught her breath.

They were so beautiful was all Hades could think. So sexy when they made love to each other. So sexy that they let him watch. So sexy that they shared him. His moans brought their attention.

“Hmm,” Persephone said, standing up and turning around, “it seems you’ve gotten yourself worked up into a state, huh?”

“I have,” he said seductively.

“I think I can help with that,” the goddess said as she stepped forward and pushed his hand away and stroked his cock once before bending over a little to roll her tongue over the tip, savoring the feeling of his sensitive skin in her mouth. Taking in more of his length, she slid her tongue along the veiny shaft, loving the way it felt in her mouth. Sometimes she thought she loved giving him oral sex more than he loved receiving it. Their eyes were locked on each other, telling each other how much they appreciated this moment, how much they loved this scene. 

Daphne, recovering from her orgasm, got up and joined Persephone, bending over a little to run her tongue over his sac before sucking on it a little and releasing it to then gently cup it in her hands and massage. 

Persephone released his dick from her mouth, offering it to Daphne, who eagerly began sucking on his length. The queen placed little kisses on his abdomen before sinking lower to lick the base of his shaft and fondle his sac. 

They continued this for sometime, taking turns pleasuring Hades. At some point he closed his eyes and threw his head back, lost in the sensations they were giving him. The ladies continued their relentless attentions on his cock, bringing him very close to orgasm. Suddenly, the god opened his eyes and said, “I wanna cum on your tits - now!”

Persephone and Daphne stood up and began kissing each other as he grabbed his dick and stroked it hard until he felt the warmth of his orgasm wash over him, spurting on their breasts, first Persephone and then Daphne.

Leaning back against the shower wall, Hades panted, but kept his eyes open, watching them first rub their sticky breasts against each other before sensually washing off his seed. Fates, he’d never had so much sex in his life. It was the most liberating feeling he’d ever had. 

A loud beeping sound interrupted their blissful post-sex moment. “Shoot!” Daphne said, getting out of the shower and hastily grabbing a towel. “That’s my alarm. Your next meeting is in 15 minutes and it’s supposed to happen here!”

Persephone closed the shower door and smiled up at her husband. “Hi,” was all she said.

“Hi,” he said back, and stroked her face.

“So, was my morning plan so silly after all?” she asked, defiantly tilting her chin up.

Smiling warmly at her, he said, “Not at all. It was a wonderful idea.” Hades was more than happy to let her win these types of conversations because they usually had good outcomes for him. Bending down, he pulled her into a kiss, murmuring, “You amaze me, my sweet wife. I love you so very much.” Trailing kisses down her jaw and neck, he asked, “I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have.”

“Oh, I have,” the goddess said breathlessly.

Daphne turned on the hair dryer and the couple took that as their cue to turn off the shower. Wrapped in towels, they watched as the nymph frantically got ready for the next meeting.

Now dressed, Daphne turned around and said, “I’m going to head outside to my station and intercept them before they come up to your office.” With that, she rushed out of the bathroom, leaving Persephone and Hades to finish getting dressed.

“So, my queen, what game shall we play next?” he asked, hanging his towel up.

Persephone merely smiled, a vague, hard-to-read look crossing her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, folks! That's it for this story, but I have more planned. 
> 
> In the next story, Persephone will deal with Hades after he makes an off-hand comment which irks her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
